(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump, in particular for water-bearing domestic appliances such as dishwashers, washing machines or the like having a pump housing and a heater device in thermal contact with the liquid-bearing interior of the pump housing. More particularly, the invention pertains to a pump housing composed at least partially of plastic with a heater device at least partially embedded in or connected to the plastic in an interlocking manner.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Pumps which have a heater device which is in thermal contact with the liquid-bearing interior of the pump housing have been disclosed for water-bearing domestic appliances, such as dishwashers, washing machines or the like, and also, for example, for circulation pumps of Jacuzzis or the like. The heating pumps can be used to heat or maintain the temperature of the circulated liquid without a separate heater being required for this purpose.
The known heating pumps comprise so-called tubular heating bodies which are arranged either on the outside of the pump housing so as to be in thermally conductive contact or else in the interior, through which water flows, of the pump housing. In this case, at least that region of the pump housing which comprises the heating element is produced from a metal material, with the tubular heating body generally being soldered.